Wheeljack (Prime)
Wheeljack was an Autobot Wrecker, best friend of Bulkhead, and a member of Team Prime. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Wheeljack is a mostly a white robot with a mix of red and green near his chest and lower legs. Alt Mode His alt mode is mostly a white car with a bit of red and green on his hood, roof, and door. Personality and Traits TBA History Cybertron= On Cybertron, Wheeljack served in the Wreckers with Bulkhead.Con Job Later, Bulkhead leaves the Wreckers and joins Optimus Prime. However, Wheeljack still stays in the Wreckers, until it came under Ultra Magnus's command.Chain of Command |-|Season One= TBA |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Prisoner After being pulled from the wreckage of his ship, Wheeljack was taken to Darkmount to be interrogated by Starscream.Darkmount, NV When Wheeljack told Starscream nothing, it prompted them to use to Cortical Psychic Patch on him. After it yielded no information, Starscream order his execution and secretly planted a tracking device on him. During his execution, he made his escape and left to meet up with Bulkhead. After meeting with Bulkhead and Miko, he used Starscream's tracker to lure Vehicons to his bomb trap and kill them.Scattered Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Miko decided to blow up a nearby Energon mine, believing it would a track to attention of nearby Autobots. When they were finished placing the explosives, a large metal dragon attacked them. Wheeljack lured the Dragon into the mine planing to kill it with the explosion, but it didn't work. Lucky, they were saved by Ultra Magnus, who flew them to safety and reunited most of Team Prime.Prey Assault on Darkmount Wheeljack was aiding Bulkhead during the attack on Darkmount. Both of them tossed grenades at the Base of Darkmount, while Arcee and Bumblebee infiltrated the Decepticon citadel. Unfortunately, they were defeated by Shockwave and taken prisoners with the others. When Optimus returned, they began to attack again. Once they Darkmount was obliterated, Wheeljack and the other Autobots were at a military base were Ultra Magnus was officially welcome to Team Prime and returned leadership back to Optimus.Rebellion Beast Hunters Wheeljack was with Ultra Magnus when they searched the old base's wreckage for salvageable items. On his return, the tossed a ball of scrap metal at Bulkhead. When he miss it, it bounced off of his and almost injured Miko which angered most of the team causing him to leave. Later, he was assigned to go with Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead to Scotland.Project Predacon Before he left the base, Miko asked if she could come along and he allowed her to be in his chest. While on the mission in Scotland, Wheeljack wasn't following protocol, which greatly upset Ultra Magnus. While in inside to cave, the met the Predacon again. After a brief chase, Wheeljack tossed a grenade at its open mouth, but it gets reflected by its tail and hit the ground below, where Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead are. After the failure of losing the fossil, Wheeljack decides to leave Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus.Chain of Command He comes back to base and gets assign to retrieve a fossil with Arcee. Once through the Ground Bridge, they find themselves surrounded by Vehicons, but they easily over power them and enter the mine. While digging for the fossil, he talks to Arcee, who knows if he truly wanted to be alone, he wouldn't of returned to the base. She also gives him advice to stop pushing Bulkhead and other away.Plus One }}}} }}